


Electricity

by gryvon



Category: Mate - Lauren Burka, Whip-Hand - Lauren Burka
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Crossdressing, Electrical Play, M/M, Painplay, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/gryvon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry knows that d'Schane is hiding something from him and worries that his lover is slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Llama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama/gifts).



> [Mate](http://groups.google.com/group/alt.sex.stories/browse_thread/thread/afb9d2f311239948/f9d7da096edab63) and [Whip-Hand](http://groups.google.com/group/alt.sex.motss/browse_thread/thread/2b9497381585071c/2c5b0160468da981) are available to read online, but I encourage you to [buy the eBook](http://www.circlet.com/?page_id=259) ($3) to support the original author.

"Have you seen my blue shirt with the white stripes? It's missing, along with..." Terry trailed off as he realized d'Schane wasn't listening. The image on d'Schane's screen flickered as d'Schane hid whatever he'd been working on. He didn't look away from the terminal, didn't even glance in Terry's direction.

Terry swallowed a brief wave of panic. He forced himself to move, slowly walking into the den and kneeling next to d'Schane's chair. His hands clenched in his pants to keep from trembling as he remembered similar situations, almost a year ago, between him and Daphne. A thought flickered through his head and he tried to suppress it, unsure if d'Schane had his lead in and was listening. The thought refused to be buried. He wondered if it was something about him that made all of the really important people in his life eventually hate him or if it was just bad luck.

d'Schane finally turned towards him, staring down at him with a vaguely annoyed look. It reminded Terry too much of the end of his relationship with Daphne, when she'd exiled him from her bed and kept him locked away in the tiny closet. He dropped his head to rest against d'Schane's leg, briefly nuzzling his face against the fabric of d'Schane's pants. His entire body relaxed when one of d'Schane's hands twisted in his hair and he breathed a sigh of relief. Even without the lead turned on, it wouldn't have been hard for d'Schane to pick up on the fact that Terry was distressed.

"What's up?" d'Schane asked after a long pause.

He debated his words, trying to decide between the most recent problem that had brought him to d'Schane and the deeper issue. The former seemed like the safer option. He didn't want d'Schane to think he was being too needy. "My shirt is missing."

d'Schane turned back to his console. A technical document was open for review, one of the ones that Terry had written earlier in the week but d'Schane had yet to approve and pass on to the client. "You have others. The shirt you're wearing now is fine."

Terry bit his lip, still hesitant to even bring the issue up with d'Schane. He was being silly. "But I can't find it. It's not anywhere in the house and I just wore it last week. That's not the only thing missing."

"I'm sure it'll turn up. You just misplaced it somewhere. Why do you need it?"

"Valerie invited me to the mall with Brad and Kelly." The request for permission was implicit in his tone and his posture.

He almost wished d'Schane would say no. They hadn't had sex in a few days and it was starting to worry Terry, even though he knew, logically that it was just a rough spot in their schedules. d'Schane had been working extra hours on a project lately, something that he refused to even talk about and which kept him out at odd hours of the day. They'd get close to doing something and then d'Schane would get a phone call that pulled him away for hours or he'd need to leave to meet a client.

Terry was getting desperate. He'd come close to asking d'Schane's permission to jack off, but he wasn't quite ready to stoop to that. He wanted more. Pain was what he craved. Pain and leather and whip marks that would remind him for days that he was still loved and wanted. There was something else he wanted too, but he didn't even let himself hope for that. He wanted d'Schane to fuck him, to feel d'Schane inside of him, to be taken and used for d'Schane's pleasure, but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Okay. I'll drive you."

He sighed softly and considered biting d'Schane's thigh, just to see if he could get a rise, enough to get d'Schane to hit him. It was too much like begging to be worth it.

Terry started to stand but d'Schane's fingers clenched in his hair, holding him in place. He nearly cried with relief.

"I want you to go into the living room, take off your pants and underwear, and bend over the couch. Wait for me there."

A slight thrill ran through Terry's body. He nodded quickly, waiting until d'Schane released him before standing and moving to comply. The curtains in the large living room windows were thin, letting in most of the late morning sunlight and providing an uninhibited view of their front lawn. There was a two inch gap in the curtains on the window facing the couch, enough for someone to see in if they stood at the right angle. A blush stained Terry's face as he peeled off his pants and underwear and positioned himself on the couch, bare ass high in the air. He already had a reputation with the neighbors, what was a bit more damage?

Footsteps thudded on the stairs as d'Schane went upstairs and returned. He heard d'Schane's feet scuffing against the carpet. d'Schane paused a few steps behind Terry for a moment and then stepped closer. His hands ran over Terry's raised ass, alternating between caressing and pinching the flesh. Terry's hands curled against the back of the couch and he shivered with anticipation. He wanted d'Schane to hit him.

"I've been neglecting you, haven't I?"

Terry gasped, suddenly certain that d'Schane had been listening in the entire time.

"Oh, I am," d'Schane confirmed, his voice smug, "and you've been having quite the naughty thoughts."

d'Schane's hand pulled back and smacked him hard across the ass, the impact sounding too loud in the quiet house. Terry bit his lip to keep from asking for more. He didn't need to say it, not when d'Schane could hear his every thought.

"You're going to be a good boy and think only of me while you're out, right?"

d'Schane's hand switched to his other cheek, striking hard enough to leave a mark. Terry gasped and nodded. As a reward d'Schane continued spanking him, switching from one side to another in an erratic rhythm that kept Terry guessing. It hurt more than it should, his body seemed to have lost some of its tolerance for pain while d'Schane had been ignoring him. Or, maybe it was just that the long absence made him feel the pain more intensely, soaking in sensations that he'd been denied for too long. Tears formed in his eyes as his ass started to burn in pain. d'Schane was being methodical, always striking in the same general area, not holding any of his strength back. He could still feel d'Schane's hand on him even when he wasn't touching Terry, the contact burnt into his skin. He sobbed as a lance of pain from d'Schane's hand shot up his spine, and he rocked against the couch, trembling.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the old woman from three houses down pause in walking her dog, stare at them, and then hurry quickly away. Terry's face flushed in shame. He wanted to bury his face in the couch and never emerge. A few stray tears rolled down his cheek.

d'Schane's hands touched him, gently this time. They rubbed over his abuse flesh, soothing momentarily and then pressing down over the bruises that were starting to form, causing Terry to cry out in pain. He didn't move when d'Schane stepped away, though part of him was afraid that if d'Schane left now, he wouldn't come back. Something thudded softly against the wooden coffee table behind him. He heard a soft pop as something was opened.

"Spread your legs."

Shakily, Terry did as d'Schane ordered. His hands trembled against the back of the couch, gripping the fabric for balance as he forced himself to move despite the pain. His legs didn't want to move. He could barely keep himself upright. Terry shifted his legs as far apart as he could manage.

d'Schane grabbed him by the hair and forced his head down. "How long has it been since you've been fucked?"

d'Schane hadn't taken him in months. He didn't like to, and part of Terry blamed himself for that.

Something curved and wet pressed against his entrance. Terry gasped and involuntarily tensed as he felt it start to push inside. The hand in his hair loosened slightly and brushed through his hair, coaxing him to relax. Slowly, Terry unclenched his muscles to let the invading object in. It wasn't overly large, not too hard, made from a slightly yielding material. It stretched him, but only because he wasn't used to being entered very often. The object was long and somewhat thin, probably a dildo of some kind. d'Schane slowly pushed it in until Terry felt a thicker base press up against his skin.

d'Schane smacked his legs. "Stand."

He started to move, sliding his knees towards the edge of the couch. The object shifted with him, and he moaned as it pressed against his prostate. Terry kept his head down and back arched as he brought his feet flat onto the floor, trying to minimize the movement of his hips with limited success. d'Schane knelt behind him, finally moving into Terry's view. There was a smug smile on his face.

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was told. d'Schane directed Terry by touch to lift one foot, then the other, threading something soft between his legs. The fabric moved up his legs as d'Schane stood. One of d'Schane's hands grabbed Terry's semi-erect cock and pulled it back, tucking it between Terry's legs. It was held there while d'Schane's other hand finished pulling the fabric up to sit snuggly around his hips, holding both his erection and the object inside of him in place.

d'Schane stepped back. "You can open your eyes now and put on your pants."

Terry immediately looked down and then turned scarlet in embarrassment as he realized exactly what d'Schane had made him wear – a pair of silky pink lingerie panties. "I can't go out like this."

The sudden smack across Terry's ass made him jump and yelp. He collapsed partially across the couch as the dildo was jostled inside of him from his sudden movements.

"You will." d'Schane's voice was firm. "You're going to stay like that until I take them off of you." His hand twisted in Terry's hair again, pulling his head back until he was staring up at d'Schane. The other man smiled ruthlessly back at him. "You're not allowed to come until I tell you to. You can't touch yourself, you can't take it out, you can't do anything to bring yourself release. Understood?"

His face flamed but he nodded submissively, too afraid that d'Schane would leave if he argued.

"Get dressed so I can take you to the mall."

Terry straightened and then almost fell over from pleasure as the dildo rubbed inside of him. There was no way he was going to be able to walk through the mall like this. He moved as carefully as he could to grab his jeans but it didn't help. He bent to put his feet through the pants legs and then collapsed against the couch, gasping. It took him two more tries to get his jeans up to his hips. They sat low, exposing a bit of the pink silk. He tugged them up, and then d'Schane pulled them back down. Terry blushed and pulled the hem of his shirt down to cover them. d'Schane smirked but didn't stop him.

He had a feeling one of the neighbors was watching them from behind the safety of their curtains as Terry and d'Schane left the house. Terry walked awkwardly and sat in the front passenger seat, gasping loudly and nearly jumping back up as soon as his ass hit the seat. The bruises and the object inside of him mixed to send jolts of pleasure and pain ridding up Terry's spine. d'Schane kept glancing over at him all through the drive to the mall, a smug look on his face. Terry had a feeling d'Schane had taken the slower lane just to torment Terry.

He loved it, though the only way he was ever going to admit that was through the mind-link.

The car pulled up to one of the side entrances. d'Schane pulled him in for a kiss, his hand ruffling the back of Terry's hair. "Call me when you're done."

Terry hissed as he got out of the car, moving awkwardly towards the door. He waved and hurried as best he could to meet his friends. The sooner he saw them and spent a bit of time with them, the sooner he could go home and hopefully get this thing out of him.

*****

Terry jumped for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last hour. He'd mentally upgraded the object inside of him from a normal dildo to a vibrator, but he had no idea what was controlling it. The thing hadn't started buzzing until well after he'd watched d'Schane's car drive away and he'd been keeping an eye out for his lover since then. It seemed to be turning itself on intermittently, seemingly at the most random and inconvenient of times. He clenched his hands under the table and shook his head at the waiter trying to take his order. Valerie gave him a questioning look.

"Haven't been feeling well," he explained.

A few minutes passed. He bit his lip to keep from gasping as it vibrated for nearly half a minute inside of him. Valerie's hand pressed against his forehead, and he jumped.

"You do feel a bit feverish."

"Cold," he said, his voice strained. "Been coming down... past week."

"You don't look well. Want us to give you a ride home?" Brad asked.

He could feel d'Schane's handprints on his ass. The booths in the restaurant were made from imitation leather. They still carried a bit of the smell, making him think of d'Schane. "I... I think I'm gonna call d'Schane. I'm really sorry."

Kelly waved off his concern. "Rest up, get better, have some chicken soup. We can always hang out some other time when you're not sick."

"Totally," Valerie agreed. "You should have said something sooner. You didn't have to come out."

Terry blushed and refrained from pointing out that he'd wanted to stay home, where d'Schane could molest him privately rather than arranging this rather embarrassing display. Another jolt of pain-pleasure ran through him as the vibrator jerked, buzzing harder than it had before and causing him to squirm against the seat. Kelly moved aside to let him out of the booth. He said quick good-byes and headed towards the exit. His phone was out in a second and he pressed the button to dial d'Schane.

"Done so soon?" d'Schane asked, his voice an almost-purr.

"Please." Terry wasn't above begging right now. The vibrator was driving him mad and he needed d'Schane to let him take it out. "Come get me."

d'Schane chuckled. "Wait for me in the parking lot, second sub-level. Take the stairs. There's a bench by the door."

Terry groaned at the thought but couldn't disobey. d'Schane cut off the call, still laughing.

It took Terry a moment to orient himself and then he was heading towards the stairwell. A few people gave him odd looks as he passed. He wondered if it was just from his flushed face and the odd way he was moving, or if they'd happened to catch a flash of pink under his jeans. The thought made his stomach churn with embarrassment.

He gulped slightly as he reached the top of the stairwell and stared down at the two long flights of stairs. Terry started out slowly but each step made the vibrator inside of him wiggle slightly. It seemed to be stuck permanently on vibrate, shifting between fast and slow every few seconds, as if whoever controlled it had just discovered that there were two settings and was trying to decide between them. Terry gasped and clutched at the railing. He forced himself to keep moving, nearly sobbing in relief as he finally pushed open the door to the second sublevel. True to d'Schane's word, there was a bench right by the door. Terry dropped onto it and curled in on himself. He pressed a hand over his mouth to muffle his involuntary moans.

"Hey, there."

Terry started as an unfamiliar voice echoed through the parking lot. A large, burly man walked towards him. Terry wondered how insulted the man would be if he ignored him. He didn't think he could talk right now, not without making some very embarrassing sounds that would definitely give the guy the wrong ide.

"You look lonely," the man said with an obvious leer.

Terry blushed and couldn't hold back a moan as the vibrations kicked on high. "I-I'm not."

The man raised an eyebrow and loomed closer. Terry was decently muscled but he was nothing compared to this guy. The man was almost double Terry's size. Under normal circumstances, Terry would have been at a sheer disadvantage against the guy. Right now, he was practically defenseless. A five year-old could kick his ass in his current state.

A hand reached for Terry's shirt collar. He grabbed at it but there wasn't enough force behind his grip to stop the man. The man undid the top two buttons of his shirt, revealing the leather collar around Terry's neck. A finger hooked through the D-ring and tugged lightly. "Did your master leave you here?" The man laughed. "He should know better than to lose his pets."

"I'm n-not lo-st!" Terry shoved the man away with both hands. The stranger barely budged.

One large hand closed around both of Terry's wrists and stretched his arms up above his head, pulling him onto his feet. Terry moaned loudly as the vibrator rumbled inside of him, hard enough that Terry could hear it through his clothes. Apparently there was a third, higher setting that the controller had just discovered. A large hand groped Terry's ass, fingers searching until they pressed between his cheeks, rubbing against the hard edge of the vibrator. Terry gasped and tried to arch away from the touch but he didn't have enough leverage to move far.

"Well, that's interesting. Your master leave you out here to play?"

Terry shook his head wildly. "N-no! It-t's not li-ke that. L-let me go-o." He needed to come. He needed to come very badly but he didn't want it to be at the hands of a stranger. Where was d'Schane?

The man's free hand slid around to the front clasp of Terry's jeans. He sucked in a large gulp of air and squirmed. The man pushed Terry back until his knees hit the back of the bench and kept pushing until Terry started to fall off balance. His hands were pinned against the wall. One of the man's knees pushed between Terry's legs, bending until it pressed against his crotch and then continuing to push up until Terry was lifted onto his tip-toes.

Terry panicked. "Help!" His scream echoed through the empty parking lot. There was no one in sight.

A hand pressed over his mouth, covering his nose and cutting off his air. Fear washed over him, momentarily paralyzing him. His hands were released so that the man could undo Terry's jeans. He couldn't breathe. It took him a second, but he convinced his limbs to move. He tried to push the man away, to hit him, but that only seemed to make the man angry. The man squeezed his hand tighter against Terry's face, keeping him without air for a few more seconds. Terry was on the verge of crying when the hand finally moved away. He shook violently and gasped for air. Both hands grabbed him and turned him, shoving him face down across the bench. His pants were yanked roughly down to hang around his knees. A hand on his shoulders kept him trapped against the bench.

"S-stop," he begged. "P-please stop."

"You are a kinky fuck, aren't you?" A large hand slipped under the edge of the panties and pressed down on the large bruise d'Schane had left.

Terror filled him. This wasn't like with any of the other tops he'd been with, where there was the implied level of consent and familiarity. He didn't like the way the stranger was touching him but his body reacted anyway, too over-sensitized by the vibrator inside of him and his earlier spanking for Terry to hold himself back. He drew breath to scream.

"Let him go," d'Schane ordered, his voice dark.

Terry nearly fainted from relief. He went limp on the bench as the man released him and turned. "Make me."

From his low vantage point, Terry caught a glimpse of something in d'Schane's hand. "Okay." d'Schane stepped forward and pressed his palm to the guy's chest. The man screamed, convulsed, and fell over. Then d'Schane turned his gaze on Terry and Terry flinched. d'Schane was pissed.

d'Schane stalked forward, stepping around the still convulsing guy. He slipped the stunner back into his pocket and grabbed Terry by the hair, dragging him off the bench. Terry cried out in pain. His jeans caught around his legs and he stumbled, falling once and scrapping his knees on the cement before d'Schane pulled him back up again. d'Schane dragged him down the line of cars and then tossed him to the side, Terry's back colliding with d'Schane's Pontiac. He hadn't even heard d'Schane pull in.

"What the hell were you doing?"

Terry felt the first of his tears roll down his cheeks. "I-I'm s-sorry." His voice choked, making him stutter. He was shaking, fear still coiled in his belly, his fight or flight response on overdrive. The one blessing in the entire situation was that the vibrator had shut off again. "H-he f-f-forced me a-and I t-tried to get him t-to s-s-stop."

He couldn't stand to look at d'Schane anymore. They were already on rocky ground, or at least he thought he was. Maybe d'Schane was losing interest in being his dominant. Maybe he wanted someone who was easier to control, less needy. He didn't know if this was enough to push d'Schane over the edge, to make him throw Terry out again.

"On your knees."

Terry shifted up onto his knees, head bowed, hands behind his back. The concrete pressed harshly against the fresh scrapes on his knees. He smelled blood.

d'Schane opened his pants. "Suck."

Terry's face burned. They were out in the open, where anyone could see. His pants were still down, his shirt not long enough to hide the fact that he was wearing pink panties. He closed his eyes and obediently opened his mouth. Fingers closed in his hair, guiding him forward until he could swallow d'Schane all the way down. He closed his lips and tried to suck as best he could with next to no balance. d'Schane held his head in place and pumped his hips. The pace started out slow, almost leisurely and quickly increased in pace until d'Schane was fucking Terry's mouth a bit too hard and too fast for Terry to breathe. He remembered the way the man had held his hand over Terry's face and he started to panic again.

d'Schane pulled out suddenly. Terry gasped for air and then quickly closed his eyes as d'Schane came, semen mixing with the tears on Terry's face.

Glass shattered near the hood of the car. They both turned to stare at the startled woman who'd just dropped her shopping bags. Her look of shock quickly shifted to disgust and she sneered at them both as she grabbed her bags. d'Schane smiled smugly at her while Terry quickly looked away, burning with humiliation. She forgot one of her bags as she quickly stalked away.

"Get in the car."

Terry slowly stood and reached a hand up to wipe away a string of come that was threatening to drip onto his eye. d'Schane grabbed his wrist and held it tight. "No."

Terry dropped his gaze meekly to the ground. A few seconds passed before d'Schane released him. He crawled into the back and adjusted his pants, pulling them up and refastening them. d'Schane moved to the trunk and popped it open.

"Hands."

Terry obediently held out his arms and watched as d'Schane fastened a thick leather cuff around each wrist, then pulled Terry's arms behind his back and locked the cuffs together. d'Schane stepped to the side of the trunk and returned with a leather leash, which he clipped to the front of Terry's collar, leaving the leather hanging down loose against Terry's chest. One more trip to the trunk and then d'Schane slammed it shut. When he returned, he fastened a thick, leathery mask across the top half Terry's face, cutting off his sight. A seatbelt was fastened across his chest, trapping him in place.

The door slammed shut. It was warm inside the car. Terry breathed deeply and tried not to panic. d'Schane wouldn't leave him here. He wouldn't leave Terry alone, not again. Doubt tore at his resolve, slowly stripping it away the longer he was left alone. He wasn't sure how many minutes passed until the front door opened and shut. Terry nearly cried with relief. He heard d'Schane fumble with something in the front and then Terry bolted up from the seat, smacking his head against the roof of the car as the vibrator started up again at its highest setting.

Terry felt the car lurch. He writhed against the car seat, desperate for release that was a long way in coming.

*****

Terry had no idea where they were when the car finally stopped. The drive hadn't been long enough for them to have gone home. Terry had counted the songs on the radio as best he could with the constant distraction of the vibrator inside of him. It was hard to think, hard to concentrate on anything other than how much he wanted to get off, but he guessed that they'd travelled maybe fifteen or twenty minutes. It felt like an eternity with the vibrator buzzing inside of him.

His loud gasps and moans echoed through the car. d'Schane turned the radio off but didn't get out. Plastic tapped against plastic.

"You realize you're going to be punished, right?"

"Please," Terry begged, though he wasn't sure if he was begging to be punished or to be allowed to come.

The vibrator increased in speed and he screamed, arching against his restraints. Terry could hear the tiny motor revving inside of him. He needed to come. Tears welled fresh in his eyes. He felt like he was going to die if he didn't come soon. The seats creaked.

d'Schane's hand grabbed Terry between the legs and squeezed. His fingers stretched underneath to push the vibrator deeper inside. It was too much. He was going to come apart.

"Come for me," d'Schane ordered.

Terry screamed and made a wet mess inside his jeans. He could feel the wet silk clinging to his skin as d'Schane's hand moved away. Terry gasped loudly for breath and rested his head on the back of the seat while his body unwound, slowly relaxing against his restraints to settle back against the cushions. d'Schane's door opened and closed. A cool breeze filled the car as d'Schane opened the back door. He could feel d'Schane brush against him as Terry's seatbelt was unfastened. The comforting presence was gone quickly and he was being pulled roughly out of the car by his leash.

The car door slammed shut and the security alarm beeped as it was activated. They walked a short distance across a hard surface that thudded beneath Terry's shoes.

"Two steps," d'Schane warned as he paused, the leash going slack between them.

Terry tested them with his feet before climbing. A door opened. They were at some kind of building, possibly someone's home. Terry was led inside. A hand on his chest made him stop just inside and his shoes were removed. He was led a short distance straight back and around a corner. It was quiet. Their footsteps were muffled by carpet.

"Kneel."

Terry dropped to his knees. He landed on carpet, and the leash went slack. There was the faint sound of feet moving against carpet. Terry's hair was swept to the side and something pressed against his input socket. He jolted as a lead clicked into place. The leash went tight again, pulling him up onto his feet. He was led around two more corners and then d'Schane warned him before he was led down a flight of stairs. As they walked, Terry started to hear voices, faint, like they were behind a closed door but getting louder as they descended.

"Kneel."

He dropped onto carpet again. A female voice giggled. Two men murmured to each other, too soft for Terry to hear. Terry's shirt was removed and then his head forced down onto the carpet before his pants were similarly stripped away. He was turned onto his back, his hands trapped beneath his body. Shoes pressed against his skin and pushed his legs wide apart. He flushed as the strangers in the room were given a broad view of his cum-soaked panties. Some of them laughed. Terry felt like he was going to die of humiliation.

"Lift your ass. Give everyone a good view," d'Schane's voice ordered.

Terry whimpered but did as he was told. He heard the repeated artificial snap of a digital camera. Tears prickled at his eyes, and he was on the verge of crying again. After the encounter in the mall earlier, he was terrified of what the strangers might do to him and of what d'Schane might make him do in front of them. He just wanted d'Schane, no one else. He wanted to go home, where he was safe and protected and loved.

"He looks like such a slut," the female voice whispered. Several voices answered with laughter. A couple of the men described in detail how much they wanted to fuck him. Terry wanted to curl in on himself but he didn't dare move. A fresh batch of tears started to roll down his face.

"You know why you're being punished?" d'Schane asked.

He knew better than to try and defend himself. "I-I'm sorry." His voice wavered. He was on the verge of breaking and d'Schane hadn't even hit him yet. "I let someone else touch me."

"Up." Someone, he assumed it was d'Schane, pulled on his leash until he was on his knees again. "Crawl." He hissed in pain as the carpet rubbed against the scrapes on his knees. Terry lost his balance once and nearly choked as the leash kept him upright, unable to catch himself with his hands still pinned behind his back. He trembled and tried very hard not to lose his balance again.

Terry was led in a circle around the room, presumably being put on display for his audience. They taunted him but no one touched him, his one small relief out of the whole situation. The panties were pulled down and off of him when they finally stopped. Hands lifted him and pushed him forward until he knelt on something that felt hard, maybe a foot off of the ground. His feet hung over the edge of what felt like a pair of narrow boards that formed an L at his knee and pressed against his thighs. Restraints wrapped around his ankles, binding his legs to the device with his knees far apart. Another set of restraints went around his legs, halfway between knee and hip. Padding of some type pressed against the top of his hips as he was bent forward, his chest pressed against a padded level surface that stopped a few inches below his neck. The leash was pulled tight and fastened somewhere below him. His hands were released from behind his back and then bound against poles attached to the strange piece of furniture. He wrapped his hands around them, his body tense with fear.

Terry felt tears of relief roll down his cheeks as the vibrator was finally pulled out. It left a void in its absence that begged to be filled. Terry squirmed. The voices in the room had gone mostly silent, waiting, like Terry, to see what his captor – d'Schane, he hoped – would do.

A palm rubbed over his back. There was something set in the center of the hand, small and round like a thick convex disc, that made Terry's skin tingle. It ran back and forth over Terry's shoulders, the strange tingling sensation increasing until his muscles jumped and spasmed underneath the current it generated. Suddenly, without warning, the object in his captor's hand zapped him with electricity. Terry gasped and jerked against his restraints. They held him tightly in place.

The hand moved lower, running the tingling current down the length of his spine. It paused over his tailbone and Terry howled in pain as another jolt of electricity hit him. The hand moved on, trailing back up over his skin, down one arm, then the other, and along his sides. Every few seconds, another jolt would hit him, filling him with pain unlike anything he'd ever felt. Whips and crops left marks on his skin, but this went under it, wracking sharp agony along his muscles and nerves. The audience laughed each time he was zapped, their voices growing more excited the louder he screamed. They egged his captor on, demanding more of Terry's pain.

His legs were next. Jolts hit him behind each knee, along his calves, at the soles of his feet. That hurt the worst, the pain causing his knees to jerk forward and slam into the hard surface he was bound too. He trembled and sobbed quietly, his breath coming harsh and ragged. The mask over his face was quickly becoming soaked with his tears. Then the hand moved along his thighs and Terry struggled wildly to escape from the pain, now burning a harsh line up over his ass. He started screaming and didn't stop. The jolts were coming quicker now, barely a breath between one and the next so that it was almost a continuous stream of electricity.

The hand traced over the handprints d'Schane had left on his ass and then pressed the device against his entrance. Terry trembled, his eyes squeezed shut, whimpering in terror, but the expected shock never came. He held his body tense. d'Schane always did this, waiting until Terry relaxed before hitting him again. Minutes passed and nothing happened. The crowd was getting restless.

A hand brushed gently through Terry's hair and he relaxed involuntarily. The jolt that hit him made Terry howl and arch against his bonds, but it didn't stop. The hand pressed inside, pushing the device in with it. Terry nearly blacked out from pain. He sobbed in relief when it finally went away and dropped, boneless, across the device restraining him.

Flesh brushed against his ass, the only warning Terry got before something hot and thick was suddenly shoved inside of him. The crowd cheered as he cried out again. Someone was inside of him and he couldn't see to tell who it was. He was scared, afraid that d'Schane had left him, abandoning him here with the unseen pack of spectators who thrilled at his pain. The man inside of him was far from gentle. He gripped Terry's hips tightly, the stunner in his hand still pressed against Terry's flesh and fucked him roughly.

It had been a long time since someone had fucked him, but even in the anonymity it still felt amazing. In his head, he imagined that it was d'Schane fucking him, d'Schane inside of him, d'Schane grunting with pleasure as he slammed his hips into Terry's. In a strange way, the anonymity was better. It let him have his illusion, though logically, he knew d'Schane likely wasn't the one doing this to him. His body reacted in spite of that and he felt himself growing hard again, his erection bouncing against the underside of the platform his chest was pressed against.

The hand holding the stunner let go of his hips. When the next jolt came it drove Terry back, making him push back against the man inside of him. The device was pressed between his cock and his balls, shooting rapid bursts of electricity against the sensitive flesh there. His screams echoed through the room but they couldn't drown out the excited cheering of the audience. Then the hand moved forward to grip his erection and Terry tensed with fear, but the steady current was kept thankfully low, making his cock twitch in the man's hand.

"Please," Terry begged. His voice was rough from screaming. "Please. d'Schane. Please."

Another minute passed while the man pumped into him. The hand on his erection never stopped, slowly driving Terry towards madness. Hips smacked hard into his and then the man came, pumping into Terry until the man's seed started to spill out of him and trail down his legs.

The man behind him leaned forward, his breath tickling Terry's ear. "You can come." It was d'Schane. d'Schane was inside of him. That thought alone was enough to make Terry come with a shout. He collapsed bonelessly into his restraints.

d'Schane's hands rubbed along his thighs, slowly working the tension out of Terry's body. The device was gone. d'Schane pulled out to release Terry's restraints and Terry whimpered at the loss of contact. His legs were freed but he didn't move, not sure his legs could support him. The leash was loosened, and then his hands freed though the cuffs stayed on. d'Schane briefly massaged Terry's shoulders, working out some of the knots that hand formed there. Hands trailed along his back and then d'Schane was pushing back inside of Terry. He stayed inside of Terry as he carefully pulled them backwards onto the floor.

"Look at that slut," the female voice commented smugly, "so eager to have a cock inside of him."

The mask was removed. It took Terry a few moments until his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the room. They were in a basement. Dark red carpeting covered the floor. Terry could finally see the device he'd been strapped to, a strange mix of a table and open chair. There was more furniture in the room, most of it wooden, all of it with multiple restraints. A rack was built into one wall, displaying an array of whips, flogs, paddles, and riding crops, along with several instruments that Terry was unfamiliar with. There was a line of mirrors along one wall, and bank of consoles set in a corner. Pictures of Terry spread out in the pink underwear filled the monitors.

Terry craned his neck around, suddenly confused. They were alone in the room. "The voices..."

d'Schane's fingers caressed Terry's socket and pulled out the lead. He held it up in front of Terry's eyes. "All in your head."

The last vestiges of fear washed out of Terry, leaving him feeling tired and somewhat hollow. "T-that's illegal."

d'Schane kissed Terry on the neck, just below his socket. "You won't tell." His hands rubbed along Terry's sides. "Maybe next time I'll have a few people over for real. Maybe next time it'll be someone else fucking you."

He whimpered and turned as best he could to curl up against d'Schane's chest. d'Schane helped him, lifting Terry up and then turning him until he sat facing d'Schane. Terry tucked his head against d'Schane's neck. Hands stroked over his spine.

"W-where are we?" Terry asked after a few minutes had passed in silence.

"Georgetown."

Terry was confused. "What?"

d'Schane's laughter rumbled against Terry's chest. "You wanted a house in Georgetown, didn't you? I figured I might as well do it right and set up this little dungeon for you." His hands stroked possessively over Terry's ass. "We're gonna have a lot of fun down here. Wanna see the rest of it?"

He nodded, though he wasn't sure how well he could walk. d'Schane pulled out and helped him to his feet. Terry's whole body shook as it was forced upright and he leaned against d'Schane for several minutes until he could support himself.

"Okay?" d'Schane asked.

Terry nodded and slowly pulled away. d'Schane kept the leash in hand but let it hang loose between them as Terry followed him up the stairs. Soft whimpers escaped Terry every few seconds as his abused muscles protested the exercise. They emerged into a tiled kitchen with large glass doors that led out onto a patio, a small walled-off yard visible behind it. He followed d'Schane around into the living room and blushed as he realized that all of the windows in the front of the house were uncurtained. The street was vacant for the moment, but he could see a car approaching nearby.

Terry had a feeling that he was about to develop a bad reputation with a new set of neighbors. Maybe this time he could talk d'Schane into blinds as well as curtains.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Prompts can be submitted [here](http://gryvon.com/uncategorized/prompt-me/). Check out my [blog](http://jennahale.com) and [writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
